<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fangs of Love (An AoT Fanfiction) by Rose Ryan (PiplupFanRose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756164">Fangs of Love (An AoT Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiplupFanRose/pseuds/Rose%20Ryan'>Rose Ryan (PiplupFanRose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiplupFanRose/pseuds/Rose%20Ryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana Irving lived in the Shiganshina District. Her mother was a member of the Garrison, her father a member of the Survey Corps. When Titans finally broke through the wall in 845, her life, as well as many others, changed forever. That event made her realize she belonged in the Survey Corps, to help her family and humanity in general...</p><p>(I do not own AoT, I only own Lana Irving. Yes the title is cheesy, but I love it and I really don't care if it affects viewership)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fangs of Love (An AoT Fanfiction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lana, be a good girl, okay?" My mom smiled and ruffled my hair before putting on her jacket. She wore the Garrison Regiment insignia proudly, and it showed whenever she'd leave for her post. Unlike other members, she seemed to take her job seriously. I nodded and watched her leave. With her gone, and dad out on a mission with the Survey Corps, that left me alone that fateful day. The day that changed everything...</p><p>I got separated from my friends when the Titans broke through the wall. My first instinct was to try to find mom. I considered myself lucky that my mom was friends with a few of the other Garrison members since they managed to get me to a safe spot. But she wasn't there. Panic set in. I had finally seen what Titans could do first hand, and then mom disappeared. I was snapped out of my panicked thoughts by the sound of footsteps running toward me. I looked up. </p><p>"Lana! Thank goodness you're okay!" Mom ran over and instantly picked me up. "I thought you were at home! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" Tears ran down her face as she hugged me as tight as she could. "Get on the boat over there, don't worry about me." She put me down and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Your friends are getting on as well." I nodded and turned to run. "Wait, Lana," she paused before handing over a folding knife. I looked at it confused. "Use it when you deem it right, you'll know what I mean. Don't forget to be strong, Lana!" She yelled before returning to her post. I nodded and ran to the boat. </p><p>That day five years ago changed my life forever...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>